


Who's In Charge

by SilverWolf15



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Bottom Leo, Dom/sub, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Top Don
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf15/pseuds/SilverWolf15
Summary: When it comes Leonardo and Donatello's relationship there are many questions, but to Mikey and Raph there is only one that is nagging at them.





	Who's In Charge

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe not my best work but I did what I could. Hope it's good. 
> 
> It's M rated just to be safe.

The evening was starting to come to a close as the brothers sat around the TV area, eyes glued to the screen in front of them. The movie they were watching was about to come to a close, and after that they would be hitting the sack…well that is what a certain couple wanted to do. On the couch Leo and Don sat next to one another, the leaf green turtle’s arm wrapped around his lover as Don is leaning his head against his mate, enjoying the movie and the closeness they had. 

Raph sat on the recliner nearby as Mikey opted to sit on the floor, mainly since he could lay down without worry. It was just the four of them as their father decided to retire early. It was nothing serious, just that he planned on getting up earlier the next morning. 

Now as silence enveloped the room, besides the noise coming from the TV, Raph and Mikey made casual glances towards one another, silently sending messages towards one another. Then they would glance at their two remaining brothers, seeing them all cuddled up together. Don’t worry, they weren’t against their relationship, neither was Splinter. The two were just curious about certain things.   
Raph and Mikey spent more time together just talking about Leo and Don’s relationship and basically what goes on within it. Nothing too personal, as it was too disgusting for them to think of. Mainly things like how they showed affection to one another on a daily basis. Like how Don could find anything loveable about Leo on a romantic level, well that is what Raphael says. And if something like this could be used to their advantage, like stopping Leo from lecturing them. 

Yet, there is one thing that they have yet to learn about, and it was something they were really curious about. It may cross the line between their public and personal love life, but it wouldn’t leave them at all. They tried to stop thinking of it but it stuck to them like glue till eventually it could no longer go ignored. They decided they would find out one way or another.   
No longer watching or listening to the movie, two mischievous brothers sent silent messages again as Raph nodded and decided to take the initiative. Looking at the mated couple he cleared his throat and decided to start things off playfully. “So, Brainiac is Fearless keeping you safe?” 

The two rolled their eyes together, knowing that Raph is joking around as it’s something he and Mikey do. They tolerate it, mainly since nothing hurtful was said at all that crossed the line, so the two humbled them. “Har, Har Raph,” Leo responded back, pretending to be annoyed. 

Don on the other hand decided to be playful back, smiling he looked to his brother. “Raph don’t be jealous that I nabbed Leo first.” 

“What!?” Raph’s eyes widen in surprise. “Me and Leo? You have to be kidding me!” That only got a laugh from the two as they found enjoyment in it. 

“Don’t worry bro, Don would kill me even if I thought of another turtle,” Leo smiled as well, then laughed as he received a playful punch from his mate.

Now Mikey decided to step in and try his luck, as it seemed Raph failed oh so badly in his task. “Oh, so Don lays down the rules on what you can do in your relationship?”   
“What?” Leo asked with wide eyes. 

‘Um…no,” Don responded back, eyes raised in confusion. “And I think that’s a bit personal.” 

“Why? Don’t you think we should know about this just in case?” Mikey raised an eye. 

“In case of what? What are you saying?” Don asked, sitting up, as well as Leo. 

Now Mikey was sweating some, not sure what to say next as it seemed that he was backed into a corner. This plan was falling apart very quickly, “Well…you see…:

Raph then rolled his eyes and realized that it was pointless, why beat around the bush anyway? “Oh for the love of! Which one of you bites the pillow!”   
“WHAT!” They both said out loud as Leo nearly choked on his own saliva. 

“Raph!” Mikey said, next, instantly looking in his red clad brother’s direction. “I can’t believe you just said that!” 

Said turtle only rolled his eyes and stuck to the main topic at hand. “Come on you two, when you two are getting into it which one of you is on top?” 

“I thought you two said our personal lives is too much to hear?” Don retorted back, with Leo nodding. This is something that they weren’t expecting, and to be honest it made them a loss for words.  
“It does believe us,” Mikey responded back, shaking his head. “But Donny you know what it’s like, when something comes into your head and won’t leave until you have an answer.”

“Yeah I understand that, but this is an answer that is too personal to answer,” Don responded back, looking a bit irritated. Yes, there have been moments when doing his experiments that there are impasses. It always nagged him as to not figuring out and even when trying to sleep the thought wouldn’t leave him. He could understand, but not about this. 

“And we’re not going to,” Leo seconded, which only further irritated the two. Since this chance failed it’s most likely the two lovers would never talk about this again. 

“Aww come on, what’s the matter? Afraid we wouldn’t believe it if Leo was the one on the bottom?” Raph joked and laughed at the same time, followed by Mikey. They stopped a few seconds later yet for some reason there wasn’t a response. Mikey and Raph looked back at the two and saw they were adverting eye contact….and were blushing?

Both of the bright colored turtle’s eyes widen as it suddenly dawned on them. “No…way,” Mikey was the first to respond in disbelief. 

“Leo, you let Donny-boy top you!?” Raph said, shocked yet finding some humor in this. 

“This conversation is over,” Leo said as he and Don stood up and started to walk out as the blushes still remained on their faces. 

“Why? Did Don tell you to say that?” Raph joked with a laugh. “Come on Fearless, this is no big deal!” 

“Dudes come on, it’s not like this is going to effect anything!” Mikey called out, but the two mates were already gone. 

Raph shook his head while still laughing, but that look left as soon as his partner in crime looked his way. He sighed as his brother’s hand went out, “You lost bro!”

The red clad turtle grumbled as he reached into his belt and pulled out a ten-dollar bill, “I can’t believe Leo bottoms!” 

“Come on, I know Don better than you, it’s only logical,” Mikey laughed as he took his winnings.   
.............................................

The door to Leo and Don’s room opened up as the two of them stepped in, both irritated yet embarrassed at the same time. Leo is the first to voice his displeasure, “I can’t believe they asked us that.”   
His mate sighed as he closed and locked the door behind them. “I know Leo, but like Raph said we were bound to slip up on this.” 

“But I rather keep THIS part a secret,” Leo looked down. “It crossed the line as-“

“Leo come on, don’t be mad at them, they were curious, Like I was curious when I wanted to pursue you,” Don returned it, trying to make his feel better. 

Leo sighed, “I…I can’t help that-“

He was stopped as his mate closed the gap between then then felt hands cup his face as those soft olive-green lips connected with his own. For a brief moment the incident slowly disappeared as he gave into the kiss and returned it. Don always knew how to comfort and calm his down, and for some reason a kiss always seemed to help. Yet when those lips always met his, all fear and worry left him and he knew he could just relax into his mate’s hands. 

After a minute Don ended the kiss as he looked into his mate’s eyes. “Don’t worry it’ll blow over like everything else.” 

“But Don, you saw Raph, it’s like he lost respect for the authority I have, and you knew he would exploit that,” Leo’s demeaner from earlier returned as now the consequences came to mind. He and Raph always butted heads and most of the time the hothead didn’t go against Leo’s orders. Mainly since he knew his eldest brother had authority since he’s considered the second in command of their clan. Still, with a revelation like this all that could disappear. 

“Don’t worry, if that happens, I’ll take care of it,” Don reassured his mate with a smile. 

“How would you do that?” Leo looked up at him with a confused expression. Now curious as to how he could do something like that. 

The purple clad turtle chuckled, “Like you guys said, a scary Donny trumps a scary Raph.” 

That managed to bring a smile to the leaf green turtle, knowing it was true. When Don was angry, he seemed to be a force to be reckoned with, one that far surpassed Raph himself when he was in one of those moods. Leo felt good now as he knew what his mate said is true. So, for now he’ll let this problem take a back seat right now.

“Thanks…that’ll help me a lot,” Leo said back, feeling Don wrap his arms around him. 

“Of course.…you know I love you so much,” Don leaned in to the hug. 

“I love you too…” Leo let himself be held like this. 

“Although it did get me thinking,” Don pulled back, so they were looking at one another. “Why do you allow me to take control? I mean it doesn’t bother me as I love it, but I would have pegged you to try and fight to be on top.” 

Another blush appeared on Leo’s face, as this seemed to be something they avoided talking about. It seemed to be a silent agreement as they didn’t talk about this, but now it’s being addressed. Still, Leo decided to come clean about it, after all it is his mate that he’s tell it to. 

“I don’t know…I’m always in charge every single day as a leader…it just…feels good to give up control. Let someone else take the reins.” He then smiled back, “And I especially love it that it is you that does it.” 

That only caused a smirk to appear on Don’s face as he looked into Leo’s face. He could tell that what was said was genuine. Plus, he knew Leo wouldn’t lie to him, and he was right. Leo was always in charge of everything all day long and having to worry about his brothers and father’s health. Their team dynamics, patrolling, their enemies, and much more. So, he feels comfortable not being in charge of something for a change, and that was ok in Don’s book. 

It was then a feeling of dominance started to overtake him. For some reason all this talking got him into the mood, as he wasn’t sure why, but he went with it. Reaching over he then removed the strap holding Leo’s katanas. The leader is all smiles as he watched as his weapons are taken and placed on the ground. “Now?” 

“Now,” Don repeated as he captured his mate’s lips in his and started to feverishly kiss him. Leo went with it as he knew that his mate wanted this and gave in. He mentally switched off the leadership button and allowed his mate to do the rest. Using his strong arms, Don picked Leo up, feeling those leaf green legs wrap around his body as he carried him to their bed, moments later their “clothes” were being thrown off and churrs could be heard.   
It was going to be a loud night.


End file.
